The present invention relates to an electrical cord holding device and method for using same.
One problem commonly encountered with electrical appliances which are plugged into a wall outlet is that the plug can be easily pulled out of the plug outlet during use of the appliance. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device which will securely hold the plug within the plug outlet during the time that the appliance is being used.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrical cord holding device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a holding device which can be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the electrical cord.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical cord holding device which can be used for a dual wall outlet having two electrical receptacles for receiving two plugs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical cord holding device and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.